A Legend Begins
by slippysteve
Summary: A young man begins his journey, while he discovers what life holds for him...


Adrian could hardly believe that he was beginning he adventure as a Pokemon trainer in a couple hours. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. He paced back and forth in his room, waiting for his clock to go off and for him to set off to Professor Gross's office. He continued to pace back and forth, running his fingers through his light brown hair. He was five foot five inches and about one hundred and twenty five pounds. He loved to keep in shape. His room wasn't big. He had a small, twin-size bed against the far wall, right under the window. He had a large dresser next to the bed. His clock, which was in the shape of a Muk, was on top of his dresser. 'Damn, 6 am.' He spoke. He moved his brown hair out of his face and opened his dresser. He grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed when his mother yelled. 'Adrian, breakfast is ready!' 'I'll be down in a minute. I'm getting dressed.' He yelled back. He slipped into his black jeans, white shirt and black baseball cap. He put on his boots and walked to his closet. He pulled out a small backpack and threw several pairs of clothes into it. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs. 'Good morning Hun.' His mom spoke as she looked at him. 'Morning.' He replied as he sat down at the table, next to his dad. 'So today you start your journey?' He dad spoke, putting down the newspaper. He looked up at Adrian through his thick glasses. 'It feels like only yesterday when I started my pokemon journey.' He continued to say. 'I hope I get a Machop!' Adrian exclaimed. 'You'll probably get one.' His dad spoke. 'I know my first was a Abra.' 'I know. You like Psychic types but I want Machop.' Adrian replied to his father. 'Breakfast is ready.' His mother spoke. She laid two plates on the table.  
  
'Mmm, eggs, bacon and orange juice? Thanks mom.' Adrian said as he picked up his silverware. He ate as fast as he could because he needed to be at Professor Gross's laboratory in fifteen minutes. He quickly finished and got up. 'I have to go.' Adrian spoke to his family. 'Wait, take this.' His father spoke getting up and stopping him before he opened the door. He pulled Adrian's hand out and put a wallet into it. 'What's this?' Adrian asked. 'My trainer wallet. I put four hundred dollars into it to start you off.' He explained. 'Thanks dad,' He began to say before his father interrupted him. 'Go, Off with yea. Your gonna be late.' He said waving Adrian off. Adrian began to run as fast as he could towards the center off town were Professor Gross's office was. He ran past several department stores, the pokemon center and right to the front gates of the laboratory. He walked up to the call box. He looked at it and pushed the button, which had 'Talk' on it. 'I am here to see Professor Gross.' Adrian spoke into the box. Suddenly the gates hissed opened and Adrian ran up the hill like driveway. He ran to the front door and walked in. He looked in awe at the office full of young eager trainers. 'All trainers here to receive their first pokemon go to the left, all trainers here to check on their pokemon, go to the right.' A voice boomed over a loud speaker. Adrian walked to the left and into a room with about fifteen other trainers. Every sat down in chairs that lined the room. Adrian took a seat next to the door. After a couple of minutes Professor Gross walked in.  
  
'Hello. You are here today to receive your very first pokemon. What a grand day this is in your lives as trainers. I have a selection of sixteen pokemon, one for each of you. All are equal in level. I will lay out the pokeballs and leave the choice of which you want up to you.' Professor Gross spoke as he pulled out a box with four rows of four pokeballs. He gently put it on a table and continued speaking, 'Now select your pokemon.' Instantly everyone raced forth, Adrian kept back from all the pushing and shoving. As soon as everyone else selected his or her pokemon, Adrian walked up to see which one was left. He looked into the box and saw a pokeball marked Machop. 'Yes!' He let out in relief. 'I see you got the pokemon you wanted young Adrian.' Professor Gross said looking at the bright eyes youngster. 'Yes sir I did.' He spoke. 'Now, everyone, go and start your journey. The nearest Gym is in Henderson Town.' Professor Gross explained. With that everyone got up and left. Adrian just stared at his pokeball as he exited the Laboratory. He payed no attention as he bumped into someone. Instantly he spoke, 'I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.' 'Next time do you clutch!' The young man replied. 'I said I was sorry.' Adrian tried to explain. 'Well, sorry ain't good enough.' The young man replied. With that he turned hopped into a car with his mother and drove away. Adrian just shook off the encounter with the kid and continued to walk forward. 'I need some pokeballs.' He spoke. He dashed forward and down the street to the local pokemart. He walked through the automatic doors and to the cashier. 'I would like five pokeballs please.' 'That will be twenty dollars.' The female clerk replied. Adrian pulled out his wallet and handed the clerk a twenty. 'Thank you.' He spoke as he took the five pokeballs and attached them to his belt. He walked out of the pokemart and towards the woods. He reached the edge and pulled off the pokeball with Machop in it. 'Machop come on out.' He spoke as he threw the pokeball. It hit the ground, Machop popped out, and the ball came back to his hand. He reattached the ball to his belt. Machop just stood looking at him. 'Wow. I actually got a Machop!' He said smiling at Machop who smiled back.  
  
'Machop Machop.' The little pokemon replied. Suddenly there was a rustling in several bushes ahead of him. Machop turned and took a attack position. 'Whatever it is, when it comes out, we attack!' Adrian ordered. Machop nodded. To their amazement the rustling stopped and a pinkish colored nidoran popped out. 'Man, a grass type would really help.' He spoke. 'Machop Karate chop' With that Machop leapt into the air and landed its hand right into Nidoran. The Nidoran rolled a few feet but got right back to its feet. It charged forth and slammed its horn into Machop who flew to Adrian's feet. Feeling concerned, Adrian asked, 'Should we give up?' Machop leapt up and attacked Nidoran once again. One after another it landed Karate chops on Nidoran. Finally Nidoran grew weary and fell. Thinking quickly, Adrian pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Nidoran. Nidoran disappeared inside. The pokeball rested on the ground, shaking a little until finally it stopped. 'I caught a Nidoran!' Adrian yelled. He looked down Machop who was breathing heavily. He was bent over and sweating. 'Lets go. I am getting you to a Pokemon Center.' He pulled off Machops pokeball and retracted Machop. He turned around and dashed to the pokemon center. He ran inside and gave the pokemon to Nurse Joy who immediately treated his pokemon. After about twenty minutes, Nurse Joy returned and handed Adrian his two pokeballs. 'They are both fine. Just a little tired.' She spoke. 'The battle today took a lot out of both pokemon. Give them a break.' She explained. 'Yes ma'am.' He replied. He turned and walked out of the pokemon center and towards the woods once more. 


End file.
